I wont say Im in love
by GSRnutforever
Summary: After a conversation with Catherine, Grissom decides to take a risk with Sara and finaaly admits the one thing he's been trying to deny for years. He's fallen in love. GSR! DUH!


"Admit it Gil

This is NOT a fic, but it was inspired by 'I won't say I'm in love' I forgot who wrote. I own nothing (SOB) maybe I'll get lucky for Christmas. No spoilers, but set after GRAVE DANGER!

"Admit it Gil."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not."

"Come on Grissom, even the lab rats have started to notice. You, Gil Grissom, are in love."

"No I'm not!"

"Quit denying, you have fallen in love."

"Yeah, and Greg just made out with Hodges."

"Why do you keep denying it?"

"Because it's not true."

"The longer you tell yourself that, the worse it's gonna get."

"Catherine, just leave it alone. I'm not in love."

"Gil, pull your head out of your ass soon. Otherwise you'll find that you're too late." Catherine left Grissom staring at the chair that she once occupied.

Her words ran through his head rather than the words on the page. _You'll find that you're too late. _Why did she have to know _everything?_ Was he really in love? A fifty-year-old bachelor in love with a thirty something subordinate? Now he was just being paranoid. Her mere presence was enough to break his trance.

"Hey Griss, just wanted to say bye before I left."

"Right, see you tomorrow Sara." With a small but warm smile, she left his doorway. Sitting for a moment longer, he continued to contemplate his conversation with Catherine. Jumping from his seat, he locked his office door and grabbed his coat from his locker, following Sara to the car park.

"Hey Sara!"

"Please don't tell me something just came in. I really wanna go home."

"It's not about work."

"Thank God. Is this important or can it wait until next shift?"

"I was just wondering if… you wanted to maybe grab breakfast… with me." Momentarily stunned by how nervous Grissom suddenly appeared, she finally registered his words. _Is he asking me out? Whoa Sidle, one step at a time. _All of a sudden she saw something she'd never seen before.

"Um sure. Where…er…where were you thinking?"

"Well, I saw a new restaurant opened last month. Could be interesting."

"Let's go then."

The morning went surprisingly well. After a long conversation about the different bugs that Sara had researched, Grissom felt obliged to walk her to her door.

"I had fun Grissom. Apart from when the waitress felt the need to drop my drink on your knee."

"At least I had a spare pair of jeans in my trunk."

"Be thankful we took your car then." A slightly unwelcome silence followed as they reached her door. "Here we are."

"Yeah. You know, maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Sure. Just one question though. What made you change your mind? You know… about…this."

"It was kind of something you said a while ago. Then Catherine repeated it earlier and with everything that's happened with Nick…"His voice seemed to trail off into nothing and he unconsciously took a step closer. "Ironically, I still don't know what to do about this but if you're willing to, I'm sure we could figure it out together. What do you say?" Without either of the realizing it, there was now a very small gap between them.

"You mean it? You really want to give 'this' a shot?"

"I don't think I've ever been more serious. Have dinner with me, see what happens." Sara couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Alright smart-ass, but on one condition. Okay maybe two."

"Name them."

"First, you can recite anyone as long as you don't quote me."

"Got it. And the second?" she reached out and started playing with his jacket collar, until he took her hand away, knotting their fingers together. They lost themselves in each other's eyes, their heads showing creeping forward.

"I forgot the second reason." Her voice was a whisper, her breath brushing his face as their lips came together in a soft but passionate kiss. They slowly came in sync, gently exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Oxygen was becoming a dire need for both of them, reluctantly pulling apart.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Definitely. Pick me up at 8?"

"I'll see you at 8." She went inside, no longer requiring sleep. 8 o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

Standing by his car for ten minutes, he ran the morning's events through his mind. He was going on an official date with Sara Sidle and they had finally kissed.

Maybe Catherine was right and he could finally admit it.

Gilbert Grissom was falling in love.

THE END

So cute and FLUFFY! R+R always welcome. GSR will never die (even with Sara I San Francisco)


End file.
